Zonthane
Overview Zonthane is a darker skinned draenei and was a paladin of the Light. Standing tall at 7'6" and specialized in two handed weapons in life. His sister being the only family he had left after their parents died by the Horde, he is very protective of Amyssia but still holds a deep grudge against the Horde. In death, he has become a death knight and after being freed from the Lich King's control he now holds a grudge against the Undead. Appearance *'Race': Draenei *'Gender': Male *'Age': Unknown (Assumably 20s) *'Skin color': Dark purple *'Height': 7'6" *'Weight': 225 lbs. *'Clothes/armor': Zonthane has adopted wearing more casual clothes to make his appearance less then intimidating since he became a death knight but is mostly seen in his armor. Family *'Father': Deceased *'Mother': Deceased *'Siblings': Amyssia (Sister, alive) *'Relatives': Unknown Personality In life, he was very protective of his sister ever since their parents died. Their parents' death caused him great emotional pain and holds a grudge against the Horde. He practially mirrors his sister in personality except he has always had a, "kill first, ask questions never" air to him. In death, he felt no different then in life and carried out the Lich King's orders without question. He had no love for the Scarlets and was eager for the slaughter. It was only after the battle of Light's Hope his dormant gentle and sensitive side was brought out again after seeing his sister breakdown from the lives they had taken together. This subpersonality does not hold much sway over his actions though. Current Location Where ever he is, it is almost guranteed that he is with his sister, fighting by her side and working toward his vengeance. In Life Zonthane was a powerful paladin. Early in his life he intended on being a holy paladin but since the death of his parents, he has turned to retribution. He had no interest in romance and was protective of his sister and fought to keep any suitors away from his sister because he felt that if someone was to win her heart then he would lose the last family he had left forever. Relations with the Horde are hostile and he could start a full-scale war just by himself if he wanted to. Whereas his sister is forgive and forget, he holds a desire of vengeance against the Horde or more specifically, the members of the Horde that killed his parents. When they arrived in the Western Plaguelands, it was there that his path in life ended by a lich whom Amyssia defeated but was mortally wounded and a curse of doom upon her. In Death Despite what Zonthane thought was the end, he was surprised to have awakened and found himself in a plate robe next to his sister. He cleared her hair away from her face then heard the Lich King in his mind and commanded him to go the balcony where he stood. Without question, he got up and walked to the balcony. After the destruction of the Scarlet Enclave The siblings went together before the King of Stormwind and presented the letter from Tirion Fordring to Varian Wrynn. From there, they were pardoned by the King and they went to Outland to face their mortal enemies: the Burning Legion. Zonthane wants vengeance, and the only way to do that is to become stronger then his enemy which he will fight till his dying breath to avenge his parents. Alignment Initally he was lawful good but after the death of his parents by the hands of the Horde, he became neutral good. But then being raised as a Death Knight made him chaotic evil when under the control of the Lich King. Being freed from the Lich King makes him no longer evil but still chaotic as he leaves nothing standing. Category:Male Characters Category:Death Knight Category:Male Draenei Category:Alliance Category:Draenei Category:Draenei Death Knight Category:Alliance Death Knight Characters